Twilight Fanfiction 1 Unamed
by JennMandaFiction
Summary: Bella moves to froks to stay with her cousin Jessica and Jessicas bf Edward for the summer. But Bella and Edward find themselves unconditionally attracted to each other, and Jessica is prepared to do anything to get them back. Edward is human BTW


**Twilight Fanfiction. #1**

For some reason all the cream on the plane reminded me of clouds...was that the point?

Or was I just weird? I brushed the pretzel crumbs off my blouse and stuffed my music into my ears.

I was going to Forks for the summer to stay with my cousin Jessica. She wasn't your stereotype small town girl, oh no! Mini skirts, make up....the whole she-bang, you get the picture? To be honest, Im still unsure how we came to this agreement, I hadn't spoken to her since Kindergarten. Never mind a recreational visit.

"Hey, excuse me?" the guy sitting next to me tapped my shoulder. I took our my music.

"Yeah?" I said, dazed.

"Um...can I borrow a tissue?" He looked embarrassed and I noticed the hand covering his nose, blood on his sweater. Ew! Gross!

"Yeah sure, but...I don't _really _want it back," he laughed and I reached into my pocket and gave him a pink floral tissue.

On the subject of tissues, Jessica was a big fan of people tissues, use once, then throw away. Oh joy, I sure had jumped into the deep end here. My iPod is physic. 'In to Deep', started playing. Spooky!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the tissue guy about to hand it back, then change his mind. Yes...wise move my friend, you don't want to put blood near me.

When the plane landed Jessica was holding a sign reading, "Isabella Sawn'. I let out a sigh, no had called me Isabella since...since Kindergarten.

"Isabella! Its so great to see you, this is Edward," she nodded to the guy standing next to her.

He was...infallible, hos face was ghostly. His cheekbones were sharp and his hair defied gravity...literaly.

"Isabella! Its great to meet you, Jessica has told me all about you! His voice was velvity, but all I could think about was what Jessica had told him. Baby tantrums from the three year old I was? Great.

"Hi...Edward, call me Bella." Hi looked at Jessica too.

"So Bella," she said, "Tell me, what have you been up to the last few years?"

* * *

Edward POV

From the moment we clambered in the car, I knew I was in for hell. I'd already been electrocuted, when I brushed Bella's hand accidentally while putting her suitcase in the trunk. Now I sat next to her in the back seat, Angela said it would be polite. I could feel her arm against mine, I could smell her sweet breath and her voice, oh her voice! I managed to look at her a few times, but I guessed Jessica would get suspicious.

"Hey Edward, want to listen to some music?" Bella waved her hand in front of my face.

"What..uh...oh..um...YEAH!" I grinned silently to myself, Jessica gave me a weird look.

Bella fumbled around for a while before finding her earphones. She handed one to me and I plugged it into my ear. When she put hers in I had to tilt my head so it would reach, only to brush my cheek against hers. She pulled back, blushing, I liked when she blushed. She looked even more perfect than usual, if that was possible.

"Sorry...there short...wait I'll fix them," She handed me the extended wire and 'Fall For You' started playing. I wasn't familiar with it, but the words mocked me anyway. What had I done to music in my past life fro it to hate me so much? I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye and saw she had balled her hands into fists, so had I. I was to refrain myself, she couldn't possible feel the same way. I was being arrogant. I needed to get a grip. I ripped the earphones out when the words, "It's Not Over' started blaring. There was nothing to not be over, Bella looked at me in a very strange way. Almost the way Jessica looked at me when she said, 'I love you' but Bella looked, almost as though she was trying to say that, and actually mean it. I saw a tear stream down Bellas face, and I could still hear the song. The words were saying, 'your breaking my heart'.


End file.
